In Another Life
by jalana
Summary: AU: What might have happened if Rick Hunter wasn't on Macross Island when the Zentradi first appeared...
1. Space Fold

In Another Life  
  
Chapter 1: Space Fold  
  
by jalana  
  
  
  
***This is a story set in an alternate universe, a tale of 'what if.' What if Rick Hunter had not been on Macross Island that fateful day in 2009? Without him on the SDF-1, how would events have unfolded?  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
"..." dialogue  
  
  
  
Rick kicked his plane for the fourth time, muttering under his breath as he inspected the engine once more. "I knew I should have gotten this repaired yesterday," he grumbled. "But no, I let myself be persuaded by Greg to go watch the girls at the pool. Although that one with the long hair was rather cute..." He broke off his reverie and sighed, "Guess I'd better go make the phone call."  
  
"Robotech Defense Forces, Barracks 3D. How may I direct your call?" the pleasant voice inquired over the phone.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Rick, "could I get Roy Fokker on the line please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Commander Fokker is currently at the launching ceremony for the Super Dimension Fortress-1. Would you care to leave a message?"  
  
"Um...okay. This is his friend, Rick Hunter. Please let Roy know that my plane is undergoing repairs, so I won't be able to attend the ceremony today. Tell him I'm sorry, and that I'll give him a call later tonight."  
  
"Very well, I'll relay the message to Lieutenant Fokker."  
  
"Thanks." Rick hung up the phone slowly and headed back outside to fix his plane. 'Sorry, big brother,' he thought, disappointed. 'And I really wanted to see you again too.'  
  
*************  
  
"Rick! You have to see this! Hurry!" The shout startled Rick, causing him to drop his wrench onto his foot. Hopping on his other foot and cursing under his breath, he turned to see his father waving at him from the back door.  
  
"What is it, Pop?" Rick yelled back.  
  
"Something is happening on Macross Island. Come on, boy!"  
  
Rick started to run back to the house, a cold sick feeling settling in his stomach. He skidded into the living room and saw everyone huddled around the television set.  
  
"...devastation is terrible!" shouted the battered reporter as the camera showed shots of the ruined city on Macross. "They came out of nowhere, swooping in and attacking without warning. All the citizens have safely retreated to the various shelters around the island. The attackers seem to have no regard for human life, as if...wait, something is happening over there." The image of the collapsed buildings shifted to a view of the SDF- 1 slowly rising from the ground. "The ship is launching! Ladies and gentlemen, the SDF-1 is rising to meet the enemy. We'll show these people that the United Earth Forces won't be so easy to defeat!"  
  
Holding their breaths, they watched as the massive ship grow smaller and smaller as it rose into the upper atmosphere. The firepower focused on the ship intensified. Suddenly, the SDF-1...rippled.  
  
"What was that?" gasped the reporter, fear evident in his voice. "The ship..."  
  
Once again, the ship seemed to ripple. Then without any warning, the television image abruptly faded to static. After a few moments of shocked silence, Rick's dad reached over to switch channels. The static changed to an emergency bulletin announcement flashing across the screen. A solemn voice accompanied the streaming text.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, twenty minutes ago during the SDF-1 launching ceremonies, Macross Island came under attack by an unknown force. Our defense forces stationed on Macross fought back valiantly, buying the battlefortress SDF-1 enough time to launch and begin a counterattack. However, just a few moments ago, a catastrophic explosion appears to have destroyed not only the SDF-1 and the attacking ships, but also the entire island. It is unclear who these attackers were, nor is the cause of the tragic explosion known. We will keep you posted as we get more information..."  
  
Tears streamed down Rick's face as he turned the television set off. "Big brother..."  
  
*************  
  
Captain Henry Gloval put down the sheet of paper he had been reading and tiredly rubbed his eyes. 'One hundred fifty-four,' he thought sadly. 'So many civilians lost.' He glanced again at the paper on his desk. The names of those presumed dead jumped out at him. Christopher Wright, Laura McDougall, Anthony Sanchez, Jessica Albright. The imagined voices of the victims seemed to ring in his head, accusing him of causing their deaths and stealing their futures. Gloval stared blindly at the names, barely registering the knock at his door.  
  
"Come in," he called out absently, rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to ward off the impending headache.  
  
"Sir, I thought that you might like a bit of tea." A young woman stepped in the room with a steaming teapot balanced on the tray she held.  
  
"Thank you, Lisa," he replied with a weary smile. "How are the civilians adjusting to life here in the SDF-1?"  
  
"Well, Captain, they've begun the rebuilding of the city. It looks like we'll have Macross City back in no time." Lisa Hayes looked at her captain with growing concern. "Are you all right, sir?" she asked. "You look tired."  
  
Gloval nodded and reached for the cup she offered. "I'm fine, Lieutenant," he sighed. "I just feel guilty because we lost so many civilians."  
  
Lisa scanned the list of names he handed to her. "It was an unfortunate accident, sir," she finally stated. "I know that the citizens of Macross don't blame you. They fully understand that this was all a horrible mishap."  
  
"Thank you, Lisa. I hope you are right." The captain sipped his tea, then reached for a pen. "I suppose I need to start writing the condolence letters to the families onboard."  
  
Lisa quietly exited the room as Gloval began the first letter.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lynn,  
  
My sympathies and prayers go out to your family for the tragic loss of your niece, Lynn Minmei...  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1) How's the premise? Like it? Hate it?  
  
2) I've always wondered what would have happened if Minmei had died...(evil, aren't I?)  
  
3) I just re-watched the episode...oops, I guess you really couldn't see the SDF-1 from the ground after it lifted off. Oh well... 


	2. Bye Bye Mars

Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, this will be a Lisa/Rick story...somewhere down the line. I have to get the SDF-1 home first! ^_^  
  
  
  
In Another Life  
  
Chapter 2: Bye Bye Mars  
  
by jalana  
  
============  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Robotech, yada, yada, yada.  
  
============  
  
***This is a story set in an alternate universe, a tale of 'what if.' What if Rick Hunter had not been on Macross Island that fateful day in 2009? Without him on the SDF-1, how would events have unfolded?  
  
  
  
"Sir, we're approaching Mars." The young woman focused on the screen in front of her, the glare from the console reflecting off her glasses.  
  
"Have we picked up any more transmissions from Sara Base, Vanessa?" questioned Captain Gloval. The visor of his cap was pulled down low over his eyes, hiding a thoughtful expression. He absentmindedly fingered the pipe in his pocket as he waited for the response.  
  
"No, sir," Vanessa said with a shake of her head. "Initial scans show no life signs on the surface."  
  
A soft sigh drew Gloval's attention to the brunette at the operations station. The tension that had been present in her ever since they detected the first transmission from Sara Base was gone. Instead, her dejected posture seemed to indicate defeat. His gaze shifted to the tall woman at the station next to her. Her expression was one of concern as she looked over at her best friend. His sharp ears caught the soft whispers passing between the two women.  
  
"Lisa, are you all right?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Claudia. I'm fine."  
  
"I know you had your hopes up about Karl, but..."  
  
"I said I was fine, Claudia!" A short pause. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just..."  
  
"I understand. If you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gloval pondered the conversation he overheard, unaware that he had pulled the pipe from his pocket. He was ashamed to admit that he knew next to nothing about his bridge crew outside of work. They were all fine, competent young women on the bridge, but he was clueless about their personal lives. From the gist of the conversation, it sounded as if his first officer had men troubles. Gloval debated whether he should pull her aside and approach the subject, then decided against it. 'As long as her performance doesn't deteriorate, I'll leave well enough alone,' he resolved, erring on the side of discretion. He raised the pipe to his lips without thinking.  
  
"Captain!" A shocked voice rang out, causing Gloval to jump and drop his pipe. "No smoking on the bridge, sir!" The young woman who spoke pointed to the small placard above the door. Gloval glanced at the 'No Smoking' sign, then at the pipe in his lap.  
  
"Thank you, Sammie," he muttered, slipping the errant pipe back into his pocket. "I was just holding it."  
  
********************  
  
Lisa stared out of the forward window at the departing destroids, sent to secure extra supplies from the deserted Sara Base. A maelstrom of emotions clouded her mind, leaving her confused and frustrated, all at once. She thought back to the last time she had seen her fiancé, just before he had left for his post on Mars. They had been so young back then, and so hopeful. Memories of their plans for the future filled Lisa with unshed tears and the painful ache of regret. She clenched her hands, then made up her mind.  
  
"Sir, requesting permission to leave the ship and check out the base personally." She turned around to face an astonished looking Gloval. He blinked a couple of times, his thoughtful gaze fixed on her face. Slowly, Gloval gave her a nod.  
  
"Very well, Lisa," he replied. "We haven't detected any signs of the enemy, but I still want you to be careful."  
  
Lisa saluted the captain sharply. "Thank you, sir." She walked toward the door briskly, her mind on the only man she had ever loved. 'I'm coming, Karl! Wait for me!'  
  
Two pairs of eyes tracked her progress out the door, the dark brown pair filled with worry as they followed her friend, the dark blue pair with a trace of befuddlement that turned into concern. Neither pair left Lisa's lithe form until she had disappeared from view.  
  
"Sir, the Veritech squadrons have launched," the fifth member of the bridge crew called out, turning Gloval's attention back to the matter at hand. "They are beginning their patrols of the surrounding area."  
  
"Thank you, Kim," he replied, then promptly resumed his exercise of brooding about what the enemy had planned, eyes darkening with apprehension.  
  
********************  
  
"Captain, it's working!" An excited Sammie turned to the captain with a grin on her face. "The SDF-1 is beginning to gain altitude!"  
  
Gloval sat back in his chair with a sigh. He hadn't been very confident that the plan would work. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relieved that everything had gone according to the plan. "Claudia," he began, satisfaction coloring his voice. "Tell the Veritech squadrons to return to the ship as soon as we are clear of the gravity mines. Oh, and has Lieutenant Hayes left the base yet?"  
  
Claudia immediately shook her head, concern written all over her beautiful face. "No, sir. I've tried raising her on the comm, but there is no answer. She seems to have turned off her radio."  
  
He stood up slowly, feeling a bit alarmed at this news. "What do you mean by that? Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, Captain." Claudia looked back down at her console, her hands grasping its edges tightly. "Do you suppose she is trapped in there?"  
  
Gloval stared pensively at the image of the base on the forward screen. "Which Veritech fighter is the closest to the base right now?" he asked quietly. His hand reached automatically into his coat pocket again, fingers absently stroking the pipe in the pocket.  
  
A quick punch of a few buttons, then Claudia replied. "Sergeant Maximillian Sterling, Captain. Of the Blue Squadron."  
  
"Send him in to look for Lieutenant Hayes."  
  
********************  
  
"You heard the orders, Sterling! Now move out!" The loud voice over the comm caused Max to flinch slightly. He sighed resignedly, then slowly turned his fighter back toward the base.  
  
"Roger, squad leader. Blue Five heading to Sara Base." He switched off the comm, half-muttering curses under his breath. 'Damn!' he thought miserably. 'Instead of having fun fighting these guys, I have to go look for an idiot of an officer who got herself lost on the base! And what was she doing there in the first place?'  
  
As the fighter plane neared the base, Max switched the comm back on, and began to broadcast on all frequencies. "This is Blue Five, to Lieutenant Hayes. Lieutenant, if you can hear me, please respond. Over."  
  
Static on all frequencies. Max exhaled sharply, stirring the strands of blue hair resting on his forehead. He had hoped that Lieutenant Hayes would be able to answer his hail, but something must be preventing her response. 'Are they jamming us?' he wondered absently, nimble fingers flying over his instruments. A quick glance at the screen showed no interference coming from the enemy ships. A nagging tendril of worry snaked into his mind, as he switched on his sensors. 'Maybe there is a natural interference from the base. Or maybe she's trapped somewhere. God, what if she's hurt?' A loud beeping interrupted his musings. He looked down at the screen, and gave a small sigh of relief. The Lieutenant's homing beacon was on. Max turned his Veritech toward the signal and increased the throttle.  
  
********************  
  
Lisa leaned back in the chair, gazing sadly at the picture she held in her hand. The young couple in the picture were both smiling, their expressions full of love. "Oh, Riber," she murmured with a catch in her voice. She had come across his quarters by accident after she had overloaded the reflex furnace controls. Stepping into the room where the man she loved had once slept was like walking into a dream, one from which she didn't want to wake. Every item she saw brought back memories of Karl. Lisa was unable to hold back her tears, allowing them to stream down her cheeks unchecked. "I'm coming, Karl. Wait for me."  
  
"...crackle...hiss...nant Hayes, please respond...I repeat, this is Blue Five, calling Lieutenant Hayes. If you can hear me, Lieutenant, please respond. Over."  
  
She bit back a growl of frustration. 'Why can't they just let me die here?' she thought, irritated at the intrusion. She angrily hailed the pilot. "This is Lieutenant Hayes," she announced, voice heavy with resentment. "Blue Five, I order you to return to the SDF-1. This base is about to blow."  
  
"Uh...that's a negative, Lieutenant." Lisa sat up straight, nonplused at the pilot's blatant disregard of her command. "I'm under strict orders from Captain Gloval himself to bring you back to the ship. So, if you don't want to have my death on your conscience, ma'am, I'd suggest you get ready to be rescued."  
  
Lisa barely had enough time to register his response when the window shattered. She looked up in astonishment at the large hand coming toward her. As the battloid's fingers closed around her slim body, Lisa burst into tears. She twisted around, reaching back into Karl's room, desperately trying to remain close to him. "Noooooo! Riber!" The anguished cry tore from her throat as she was lifted into the air, away from the last remnants of her lost love.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey, Hunter! Wait up!" Rick turned his head at the familiar voice. His face broke out into a grin as he recognized the approaching figure. He lifted a hand to wave and waited for the man to catch up.  
  
"Tom, how's it going, buddy?" he asked, dropping an arm around his friend's shoulders. Tom Wong was the first person he had met when he arrived in Yokohama three months ago. Still grieving over the loss of his best friend, Rick had gradually lost his enthusiasm for flying. Every time he got up in a plane, Roy Fokker's face would appear in his thoughts. He finally gave up aviation and left his father's flying circus in search of a new life. After wandering around aimlessly for a couple of months, Rick reached Yokohama, where he met up with Tom. The two of them had taking a liking to each other the instant they met, and had rapidly become great friends.  
  
Rick looked over at Tom's face, and his smile faded. "Hey, man, what's wrong? You look worried." The two friends walked in silence for a distance, before Tom stopped and turned to Rick.  
  
"Did you mean what you said last week?" he blurted out. Rick frowned, his eyes reflecting his confusion. "About hating the military, I mean," Tom quickly clarified.  
  
Rick's frown deepened. "Yes," he said shortly. "The military was the reason my 'Big Brother' didn't return to my family after the Global Civil War. And now that they've killed him, I hate the military even more."  
  
Tom looked at him askance. "But he was a military man, Rick. Didn't your dislike of the military cause problems between the two of you?"  
  
"I didn't really get a chance to talk to Roy after the War. He was always busy with 'top secret' stuff or going out with his girlfriend Claudia. I think that he knew I never liked the fact that he was a soldier. It just seemed too much like being a professional killer, you know? Well, it did to me, anyway. And now that Roy's gone..." Rick sighed, then looked at his friend. "Why are you asking me all this?"  
  
At the suspicious sound in Rick's voice, Tom smiled. "Follow me, Rick," he said mysteriously. "I want you to meet some people." Tom led him through the crowded streets, darting in and out of traffic. He struggled to keep up with the athletic man, taking care to keep him in his field of vision at all times. Tom suddenly stopped in his tracks, allowing Rick time to catch up. As he drew closer, he was able to finally examine his surroundings.  
  
They had arrived in Chinatown.  
  
Tom slyly grinned at him, then walked into a nearby Chinese restaurant, motioning for Rick to follow. As he stepped into the restaurant, he saw Tom standing near a group of young men. "Rick, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," he announced. He quickly introduced a puzzled Rick to the other men, then turned back to him with a smile. "We have something in common."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rick asked hesitantly. He looked at the other guys, searching for an answer in their faces.  
  
"He means, we all hate the military." The smooth voice came from behind him. Rick turned around to see a handsome man with long black hair. The man walked up to Rick, his hand held out. "My name is Lynn Kyle," he declared. As Rick shook his hand, Kyle gave him a slight smile. "I think we have a lot to talk about."  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1) Next chapter: Homecoming (yes, I am borrowing the original episode titles for my chapter titles! I'm not imaginative enough to think of new ones...either that, or I'm just too lazy! Take your pick).  
  
2) Again, let me repeat myself: DON'T WORRY!!! This WILL be a LISA/RICK story!!! Please keep this in mind and don't flame me (at least, not about this topic)! ^^;;  
  
3) On that note, R&R please! ^_^ 


End file.
